howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fanghook
|Source = Franchise}} Fanghook is Gustav Larson's dragon who first appeared in The Flight Stuff. He is a yellow and purple Monstrous Nightmare. Although he was supposedly released into the wild, he still saw Gustav every day to train with him. By the time of Race to the Edge, Gustav and Fanghook were officially companions. Official Description Biography ''Meeting Gustav Fanghook first appeared in "The Flight Stuff", when Gustav was looking for his own dragon. After rejecting the Terrible Terror and the Deadly Nadder, he found Fanghook chasing boars, picking him because Snotlout described the Monstrous Nightmare as "the most lethal dragon in the known world." However, due to Snotlout's "training," Gustav's relationship with Fanghook was like Snotlout and Hookfang's. Gustav decides to head to Outcast Island after overhearing about the scouting mission from Trader Johan. The two easily get captured in Dagur's new trap, but are soon released by Hiccup. They then work with Snotlout and Hookfang to save Hiccup and Toothless. The next day, Gustav released Fanghook back into the forest. After Hiccup and Snotlout leave, Gustav called his dragon and the two continue training together in secret. Going to Dragon's Edge Gustav and Fanghook arrived on Dragon's Edge wanting his own hut in "Gone Gustav Gone". He annoyed Toothless by standing on him and putting a tail fin in his head. When Gustav accidentally stepped on Fanghook's tail, the dragon unleashed flames that lighted up the Dragon Eye. Gustav noticed it and saw a map, which he thought to be leading to a treasure. Gustav then went with Fanghook after the treasure. The map led them into some caves. When Gustav fell off a cliff, he called Fanghook for help, but was instead saved by an angry Hiccup. Gustav then spoke to Fanghook while feeding him, but the dragon only cared to eat. Later, while going back to Berk, Gustav and Fanghook were captured by Dagur. Gustav then pretended to ally himself with Dagur and sent Fanghook to Dragon's Edge to inform the riders of a deal: the Dragon Eye for Gustav and Fanghook's lives. After Hiccup followed Fanghook to Dagur's ship and traded the artifact, Gustav pretended to double-cross him. When he left, Gustav played with Fanghook for a bit. They then led Dagur into the caves, showing him how to use the Dragon Eye. However, they only led him into a trap, as Hiccup was already inside. Back to the Edge, Gustav apologised to the other riders before leaving with Fanghook for Berk. Becoming a Part of the Auxiliary Team As shown in "Team Astrid", Gustav and Fanghook became part of Astrid's auxiliary riders. As shown in "A Time to Skrill", Fanghook continued his training with Gustav and went with him to fight the Skrill that was attacking Berk, only to be quickly overpowered by the much stronger dragon. Attack on the Dragon Hunters Fanghook took part in Hiccup's mission to retrieve the Dragon Eye from Viggo in "Shell Shocked, Part 1". However, they found the island destroyed, so Hiccup sent the A-Team back to Berk. Going to Berserker Island and Battle with the Dragon Flyers Fanghook then went with Gustav to Berserker Island when the latter became Dagur's apprentice in "Something Rotten on Berserker Island". When the riders arrived for the graduation ceremony, Gustav and Fanghook were at the stables, making their entrance. Later, when Snotlout and Gustav went to save Dagur, Hookfang and Fanghook were shown to be worried about their riders. "The Wings of War, Part 1" "The Wings of War, Part 2" Personality Fanghook has the characteristics of a normal Monstrous Nightmare; although he is seemingly kinder and gentler than Hookfang, he is still brash and somewhat arrogant. He is seen to be easily intimidated by Hookfang when they first met and more compassionate to Gustav than Hookfang is to Snotlout most of the time. Although meeting Gustav for only a day, the dragon and boy quickly bond together enough for Gustav to ride him, making the dragon somewhat protective of him. He has an undeniably strong sense of loyalty towards his rider, as he merely waited for Gustav to call him, after he was 'released'. Fanghook appears to have a slight sense of humor. In "Gone Gustav Gone", he was smiling when Gustav imitated Hiccup. Abilities and Skills Having the average Nightmare abilities, Fanghook was able to learn some skills in his first day. *'Intelligence': This shown great intellect for his kind that he was able to learn two types of orders from his trainer that are very useful in just one day, although going through some failures. He even shown to be much smarter as he was able to understand Gustav making fun of Hiccup by laughing and able to take out a fire. *'Evasive Maneuvers:' Like most Nightmares, Fanghook is quite agile and flexible, as he was able to dodge the arrows of the Berserkers and Outcasts with ease. * '"Fire It Up": Gustav's battle cry: Which he ordered Fanghook to Fire Burst and to release his fire. Unlike Hookfang, Fanghook obeys his command immediately. Appearances Relationships '''Gustav Larson: When Gustav was denied membership to the Academy, he went into the forests in order to find and train his own Dragon. After rejecting a Deadly Nadder and some Terrible Terrors, he stumbled upon Fanghook. Though they had a rocky start and weren't the best team, they still care greatly for one another. After this, Gustav 'released' Fanghook back into the wild, though they kept training in secret. Their bond grow even stronger for past three years as they become closer. As they even have pretty close personality. Fanghook even shows better flyer to be better sync than before as they train even harder to become better team. Hookfang: Upon the first meeting, Hookfang showed a certain disdain and hostility towards Fanghook, successfully intimidating Fanghook. However, this eventually became less and less, to the point they were willing to work together. Toothless: Fanghook showed his wild personality to Toothless, who seems to know he is potentially dangerous to other dragons and riders. While they were training, Fanghook tried to blast the target just like Toothless did, but he missed and almost hit the other riders which made Toothless roar at him in anger. Later, Fanghook was able to get his confidence thanks for Snotlout and Hookfang, and was able to help freeing Hiccup and Toothless from Dagur. As shown three years later, Fanghook return, tail slaps Toothless face by accident and came close to nudge him in his face for greeting but was push away by Toothless. As Fanghook even shown to be more annoying to Toothless by standing on his back to play around by showing to be excited just like his rider to be thinking of joining to Dragon Edge. Stormfly: Like his rider, who has major crush on Astrid, Fanghook has shown to be interested in Stormfly. However, it's possible he was treated by her the same way Astrid treated Gustav. Trivia *Fanghook's name is a play-on the name Hookfang (Snotlout's dragon). *Fanghook's coloration is similar to the Monstrous Nightmare Astrid trained on Outcast Island when she was pretending to be Heather, and he may be the same dragon. His coloration is also similar to that of Girl Hookfang, a Monstrous Nightmare that lives on the Dragon's Edge. *Fanghook is the only known dragon on Berk to be training outside the Dragon Academy. *Fanghook is shown to be smaller than Hookfang, and may well be younger or simply smaller. *It can be theorized that the other riders learned about Gustav's secret training prior to Race to the Edge, as they show no sign of surprise at all when Gustav rides Fanghook to Dragon's Edge in Gone Gustav Gone. References Site Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Males Category:Dragon Characters Category:Stoker Class Category:Monstrous Nightmare Dragons Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Characters Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Characters Category:Franchise Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Large Dragons Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Characters Category:Gustav Larson Category:Fanghook